compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kal Fisto
Early History Kal Fisto was born 40 years before the Clone Wars began. He was raised on Glee Anselm, in a small village. He grew up the son of a gatherer and fisher. Kal was exceptional at gathering, he could always find what was needed for his village to survive. Around the age of 5, Kal was found by the Jedi called Vel Koon, a Kel Dor, and was taken from his home to be trained as a Jedi. Kal's training was harsh, he was headstrong and arrogant, but became a modest apprentice under the Kel Dor. Vel Koon taught Kal to rely on the Living Force, a renegade view in most other Jedi, which made him and his master somewhat of an outcast among the Order. During the Clone Wars, Kal served in the Grand Army as a Colonel, and commanded a small unit of Soldiers. His tour of duty included Naboo, Rori, and finally, the Empress Teta System. In the Teta system, near the end of the clone wars, Kal was captured by the Sith Lord known as Tenebrius, who was actually, the Dark Lord of the Sith known as Simms. The Dark Times Kal Fisto was captured there, and his unit went awol. Republic High command assumed them dead, and truth be told, they all were, minus the Nautolan. Kal was taken deep into the Valley of the Sith Lords on Korriban. There the Dark Lord began to torture the Nautolan, day after day. His will was broken after weeks of torture, and gave into his anger. The next two decades of his life are unknown. It is thought however, that the Nautolan was taught deep in the Sith arts, and 18 years later, he emerged, not as Kal Fisto, but as Thanatos, a sith word meaning Death's Head. The new Sith Lord was trained as an Emperor's Hand, an elite assassin used to infiltrate and destroy insurgent groups and individuals of high risk. Darth Thanatos was second in power only to the new found Emperor, and the Dark Lord. Darth Thanatos was a cruel warlord. It is known he was trained under Xeres, a noghri Sith Lord, known as Thraken Solo. When Solo defected from the Sith, Thanatos left as well, and together they uncovered the legends and secrets of the cult known as Krath. Thanatos had no interest in learning of the arcane teachings of the cult, he felt that it was nothing but lore lost over the generations. Thraken had grown insane due to his dwelling in the Dark Side, and the master and apprentice dueled in regards to Kal's mutiny, The Nautolan bested his master, and left his services, returning to the Sith. Newly appointed Emperor Bonias approved of the Darth's decisions, and awarded him the title of Warlord, a title equal in rank to Moff, and Thanatos was in command of the Bilbringi Sector. His tenure there was short lived, Darth Thanatos was sent to abduct a pair of Jedi on a remote planet, while succeeding in defeating the Grand Master, Avatar Voidrunner, Thanatos could not defeat the combined powers of the Gand, and Kal's first mentor, Vel Koon. In that instance, Thanatos was killed, and Kal Fisto came out of the Sith's shell, his mind warped and body broken. Redemption, Fall, and Trial Kal left the planet a being torn with anger, rage, and hate, however he had betrayed the Emperor, and left with the Jedi. He was once again assigned under the Master Vel Koon. However his teachings would be short lived - Not long after Kal returned, Vel Koon was captured by the Sith, and Kal began his self training that would ultimately put him on a fine line between dark and light. Kal became a venerable Jedi Master, but his views were unorthodox, he did not serve the Republic, he served the Force. He established the Potentium views of the Force, and attempted to rebuild what was lost. However his leadership was short lived, politics got into the way. The Rebel Alliance had many of the older Jedi Masters, who would not adhere to Kal's teachings. Kal soon became Master of the Jedi Praxium, a training center of Force Sensitives, and Non Force sensitives alike. Kal saw the flaws within the Jedi Praxium, and the corruption that others could not sense. Having meditated on the issue for several weeks, Kal was driven by the Force to disband the Old Republic organization, for with any remnants remaining, a New Jedi Order could not be built. Exiled from the Jedi, Kal found himself on the crime torn world of Alderaan. There Kal hid. The planet was ripe with the Darkside, which was able to cloud his own presence in the Force. Kal's misguided and self training had led him to believe in many unorthodox teachings, he was soon labeled a Rogue Jedi, a Gray Jedi, and finally, a Dark Jedi. Kal Fisto denied all these titles. The truth was, however, Kal had not had proper training in the Jedi, he was never taught the true codes, and thus led to his failure as a Knight. He believed that it was not the Force itself that was corrupt, but rather that the corruption came from the way the Force was used. There was no Dark Side, there was only the Force. Kal spent several years in the underworld, he found work as an advisor to a prominent Crime Lord on Alderaan, and served his Syndicate for years. There Kal met, and eventually trained a young Jedi, the teaching was mutual, and Kal left Alderaan for brighter futures. "Master Fisto...there is light in you, however you will find your place once again, before the end of things, Darkness will consume you." -''' Thraken Solo's last words to his former apprentice.''' Hard to see...The Future is Kal Fisto's fate is largely unknown. It is rumored that he has continued down the path of Darkness once more, though some spottings show the Natolaun clad in Jedi Robes, alongside notable Masters. These reports are inconclusive however. Most recent spottings of the Nautolan was on a remote asteroid in Wild Space. The asteroid was converted to a safe haven for smugglers and passer-byers through the lawless sector. Rumors fly that he resides there permanently, safe guarded by a fleet that would match many mercenary forces, all privately run by Fisto, and under his payroll. The Nautolan's forces are highly secret, as are his affiliations, and many of his personal come from defectors of the Empire and CorSec. Category:Individuals Category:Jedi Category:Nautolan